Aversa
Aversa (インバース Inbāsu, Inverse in the Japanese version) is an antagonist in Fire Emblem Awakening. She is a scheming femme fatale, Validar's protege, and Gangrel's subordinate. Profile ''Fire Emblem Awakening Aversa's background and true objectives are unknown, but her dark clothing and magic book makes her appear to be a user of ancient magic. She seems to be as cruel as Gangrel. Her Shadowgift skill allows her to use Dark Magic, without having to be a Dark Mage or Sorcerer. Aversa is first introduced when Gangrel kidnaps Maribelle. After failing to negotiate to seize the Fire Emblem from Emmeryn she attempts to murder Maribelle until Ricken manages to repel her with an Elwind spell and she leaves the battlefield. Later in Chapter 9, when an Ylissean rescue squad led by Phila attempted to save Emmeryn from her assassination, Aversa ambushes the Pegasus Knight Squad by summoning Risen Archers, resulting in the death of Phila and the Pegasus Knights. Two years after Gangrel's downfall, Aversa becomes the subordinate for the new king of Plegia, Validar. Aversa talks to Excellus at some point during the conquest of Valm, offering to give him the Plegian throne if he managed to get the Fire Emblem from Chrom. Aversa used Excellus as a medium to take Valm down from the inside should Chrom's army fail to take down Walhart. After defeating Walhart's forces Chrom is summoned to Plegia Castle to give him the final jewel for the Fire Emblem. However, this was a lie and Validar seizes the Emblem from Chrom by controlling the Avatar. Validar leaves to go to The Dragon's Table to awaken Grima. Aversa stands out of the temple to give Validar some time to perform the ceremony. She reveals that she was always loyal to Validar, not Gangrel, ever since Validar supposedly adopted her. She summons the Deadlords to stall them as long as possible, but she is ultimately defeated. However even after Validar's death, the Grima of the future is able to perform the ritual, and Aversa flees for the time being. After learning of Validar's death, Aversa stands before Chrom one last time at Origin Peak to kill Chrom's army per the instructions of Grima, and the late Validar. However Aversa is apparently killed by Chrom and the Avatar, leaving them to face Grima. In her Paralogue, Aversa has survived her last stand and has arrived at the Wellspring of Truth seeking answers. She encounters Chrom and the Avatar who recently caught wind of the legendary spring. Aversa invites them to fight with her on the map to learn about their own truths. If Aversa survives the map, Aversa will remember horrible events of her past. She was once a young, innocent village girl who lived a normal life. However, one day Validar, and the Grimleal came to her village out of sheer chance and noticed her talents. He kidnapped and brainwashed her with dark magic into doing his bidding, changing her name to Aversa somewhere down the line. To make sure that no one could possibly undo her brainwashing, Validar, and the Grimleal slaughtered everyone who had prior connections with Aversa, including her parents. Horrified that she once served the organization that killed her parents and brainwashed her, she vows to take down Grima and destroy the Grimleal. Chrom invites her to join his cause which Aversa accepts, seeing this as an opportunity to atone for her past actions. After the war, Aversa returns to her hometown where she lived her life as a normal woman possibly to make up the lost time taken away by Validar, and the Grimleal. In her supports with the male Avatar, she feels that no one in the army truly trusts her and lives away from camp. Despite this the Avatar tries to warm up to her only for her to coldly dismiss him. Nevertheless Aversa enjoys teasing the Avatar, calling him "Big Brother" much to his discomfort. In the end though, she opens up to him and decides to join in with everyone so she won't feel lonely. This can go further if they S-Support, feeling that only the Avatar gives her hope, Aversa wants to marry the Avatar, which he accepts. In Aversa's supports with the female Avatar, the two become overly competitive against each other to try and see who the better tactician for Chrom is. Aversa reveals that she is eight years older than Chrom. By the end of the support, they decide to duel each other to see who is more fit to serve Chrom, but after they are ambushed by the Risen, they realize that it would be better if they combined their talents instead of fighting each other. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Aversa is an antagonistic Mirage and that took control of Ayaha Oribe after the Mass Disappearance five years earlier. She takes pleasure in controlling Ayaha and seals the outside world from her ears to prevent that control from breaking. At Shibuya 106, she uses Ayaha as part of a large attack on the audience present for a Kiria/Yashiro Tsurugi concert and is subsequently pursued through Illusory 106. On the roof, Aversa loses control of Ayaha when Tsubasa's song breaks through and returns Ayaha to her senses. In the ensuing battle, Aversa is defeated. Aversa later reappears in Illusory Dolhr, having been revived by the Shadow Dragon. Personality Aversa is a cruel, manipulative, and cold woman highlighted with her seductive traits. She is fiercely loyal to her superiors, though more so to Validar who supposedly took her in from the streets as an orphan. Due to Validar's brainwashing, she is willing to die for him, and continues serving Grima after his death. However, after the revelation of her history, Aversa is horrified of what she has done and wishes to atone for her actions by destroying the Grimleal. She is wary of others in the army feeling that they may kill her out of spite from their past battles. She strikes a bond with the Avatar, either forming a rivalry with the Female Avatar or teasing the Male Avatar in a sibling manner. Her birthday is November 3. She bathes longer than anyone else in the army and is the fondest of taking long swims. In-Game Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Chapter 22 |-|Normal= ''*''Dropped when defeated |-|Hard= ''*''Dropped when defeated |-|Lunatic= ''*''Dropped when defeated Chapter 25 |-|Normal= ''*''Dropped when defeated |-|Hard= ''*''Dropped when defeated |-|Lunatic= ''*''Dropped when defeated Paralogue 22/Playable |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |85% |40% |60% |50% |65% |60% |35% |40% |} Max Stat Modifers | -1 | +3 | +1 | +1 | -2 | 0 | 0 |} Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Male Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Aversa is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Aversa has a lot of quirks and assets that makes her an interesting unit to both as an enemy and an ally. She is the only unit whose base class is the Dark Flier. Aversa has much stronger Magic growth rates and caps than both Sumia and Cordelia making her the best Dark Flier in the game barring Cynthia with the Avatar as her father who has Magic as his asset. Aversa is a tad slower and less skillful than Cordelia and Sumia, but with her starting stats, there is not much of problem with this. At Level 20, Aversa is ready to reclass straight into another second tier class, and she will need to if you plan on increasing her stats. Starting off as a Level 20 Dark Flier also means that she already has all of the skills from the Pegasus Knight and Dark Flier classes, allowing her to start off with Galeforce to clear maps for training faster. Although Aversa starts out with good stats, she will need to be cautious of Archers mostly due to her subpar defenses. With Pegasus Knight as her base class, she can also promote or slide reclass into the Falcon Knight class. Cordelia is still better option for this class, but Aversa is slightly ahead of Sumia in the strength stat for this class. Nevertheless, Aversa does not really have to come into this class unless Rally Speed or Lancefaire is desired, both of which are modestly useful for Aversa. However, in the end, Aversa is best suited as a Dark Flier. Aversa most unique quirk is her exclusive skill Shadowgift, allowing her to use Dark tomes in other tome wielding class even if she is not a Dark Mage or a Sorcerer. She can use Shadowgift very well, but she will not be able to fully exploit its potential since only two of her tome-wielding classes can use it without redundancy. Shadowgift is the skill to pass down to Morgan as she can use it in a total of seven non-dark tome wielding classes. Still, for Aversa, this allows her to wield many of the great Dark Tomes like Ruin, Nosferatu, and the strongest tome in the game, Goetia, in her non-Dark Mage classes. Reclassing Aversa's two reclass options are the Dark Mage and Wyvern Rider classes. Wyvern Rider Aversa is subpar compared to Cherche, as she is slightly faster, skilled, and more resistant to magic than Cherche, but Cherche's stats compliment the class better than Aversa, having better strength and defenses than her. Still, her strength cap as a Wyvern Lord will match her Dark Flier magic cap, but most likely a few reclassings will be needed in order to achieve this. In the end Aversa can grab a few skills if she needs from these classes including Quick Burn, Tantivy, Deliverer, Lancebreaker, and Swordbreaker. The weaponbreaker skills help reduce the hit percentages from classes with high Skill, such as Assassin, and if she uses swords at any point, gives her a good chance to avoid attacks from lance users. Aversa as a Dark Mage is probably the best reclassing option, since it compliments her good Magic stat. She either matches or exceeds several stat growths compared to Tharja and Henry, which makes her a great optional Dark Mage unit. Her Sorcerer promotions is fantastic for her, though it will make Shadowgift useless. Aversa's only attacking skill, Vengeance, comes from this class and is a good option if damage piling is needed. This also works well in conjunction with Shadowgift to use Nosferatu in her Dark Flier base class. Tomebreaker is also good for dodging problematic wind mages. Dark Knight Aversa is an interesting option as she can use dark tomes, provided that Shadowgift is on her skill slots. From the class, she can learn Slow Burn, although it is relatively unhelpful due to the fact that the player's units will most likely be powerful enough to clear most DLCs and the final chapter. However, Lifetaker does allow her to ease pressure on healers. and allows her to restore half her health each time she defeats an enemy on the player's turn. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Chapter 1= Rush Zan Bufu Dark Envy }} |-|Chapter 6= Mabufudyne Lullaby Song Dark Envy }} Quotes :Aversa/Awakening Quotes Possible Endings ; Aversa - Dark One : Having reclaimed the truth, Aversa returned to the town of her birth and started life anew as an ordinary girl—as if making up for the time that was stolen from her. ; Aversa and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Aversa, above all else. Etymology Her name is most likely based on the Italian "avversiera" which means female devil. Aversa's name could also come from the word "aversion", which means a strong dislike or disinclination of someone or something that arouses such feelings. Inverse means something that is the opposite or reverse of something else. Trivia * In the Japanese script it is not explained why Validar chose to brainwash her. The overseas localization, however, implies Aversa always had a talent for Dark Magic. *Aversa's outfit as a Dark Flier, both in official art and in character model, is unique; no other character shares the design of her outfit. Her outfit appears to be shorter in game compared to her official art. *Her artwork shows her wielding a Dark Tome, likely Goetia. *Aversa shares her English voice actress, Cindy Robinson, with Libra. In ''Heroes, Cindy Robinson also voices as Peri and Hinoka. In addition, she also voiced fellow dark-magic user Nuibaba in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Kumi Tanaka, with Nowi. *Early concept art of Aversa suggests that she was originally planned to be a Sorcerer. *Aversa's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade was first released in North America. *An alternate version of her serves as the main antagonist of several DLC chapters in Fire Emblem Awakening. She was one of the reasons why some of the Einherjar were fighting Chrom and his army. Notably this Aversa had a relationship with Old Hubba although this was merely a feint in order to get access to the cards of the Einherjar. *Aversa is shown wielding a sword in Chapter 9 while still in her Dark Flier attire. Though Dark Fliers cannot wield swords, one of Aversa's reclassing options, Dark Knight, can. *Aversa is the only non-DLC character in the game that has a weapon named after her; Aversa's Night. *In her B support with the Female Avatar, Aversa reveals that she is eight years older than Chrom. This would make her roughly 27 years old during her first appearance. *If Aversa is reclassed into a class with an outfit that bares her arms or legs, she uses a generic model with light skin, rather than a dark-skinned model. She shares this characteristic with Flavia. *A set of map sprites featuring Aversa in the Mage class line exists within the game data, although they are unused in the main game itself. Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters